House of Musicals
by LivLaughLuv535
Summary: Another HoA story by yours truly! This is a House of Anubis version of High School Musical! Full summary inside.
1. Chap 1 Start of Something New

House of Musicals

A HoA Fanfic

Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for reviewing my other story, House of Medieval, if you have not read it, pretty please READ IT NOW! Trust me, you will not regret it. I based this story off of High School Musical, but changed it A LOT, so no worries, it's not going to be too predictable…I hope! This is actually the first story for fan fiction I wrote, I just posted House of Medieval first because I wanted to do some editing to this story. By the way, I didn't just copy the movie, I actually made it different than High School Musical. Here are the couples!

COUPLES:

FabianxNina

JeromexMara

PatricaxEddie

MickxAmber

Alfie and Joy are alone.

(PS NOT A MICKBER FAN, I just thought it would go better since it was based off of High School Musical, and stuff… read on!)

Well, that's that... BTW, this all takes place at Anubis House, not East High. Ciao!

- LivLaughLuv3

CHAPTER 1

NINA'S POV

"Wait, what?" I asked my Gran. "We can't move AGAIN!" "I'm sorry sweetheart, but we have to..." Gran says. "Oh... Alright, just, where to?" I say. "Umm... England." She replies. "Wait, WHAT!"

FABIAN'S POV

"That's it son, keep going!" my dad calls. I swerve around my dad's block and dunk the basketball in the hoop. (I don't know if they have basketball in England, but I'm pretending they do! -Author) "Atta boy!" Dad calls. "Alright you two, time for a break!" Mum calls. "Aw come on Mum, a couple more minutes, I have to practice for our new season!" I say. "No, now come on and get ready! You are going to Karaoke at the club tonight!" She calls. "Oh ...Alright," I mumble, and hurry along and get ready. "I hope I don't have to sing... I'm not into that kinda thing..." I thought.

NINA'S POV

"I'M COMING GRAN!" I shout downstairs. I had just gotten ready for a karaoke thing at a club nearby. "Nina hurry!" Gran calls. "Alright, Alright!" I reply.

NO ONE'S POV

The 2 teens both arrived at the karaoke night at the Club. Eventually both got called up to the stage...

NINA'S POV

"Whoa, sorry I don't sing..." I say to the announcer guy. "Same here," says the guy next to me. "He's kinda cute..." I thought. "Oh come on you two, live a little! Here's the song you're singing." He says. "Start of Something New," I say. "What's your name?" the cute guy says. "Nina, Nina Martin." I say. "I'm guessing you're American?" He says. "How did you know? The accent?" I say, giggling. "Well, I'm Fabian Rutter." He says. "I'm guessing you're British?" I say. "How did you know? The accent?"He says, mimicking me. I laughed.

FABIAN'S POV

"She's really cool... and nice," I thought. "Well here ya go folks; up next are Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin singing 'Start of Something New!" The announcer guy says. "Okay chill, Fabian, chill..." I think. I saw Nina getting a little nervous too and then the song started...

NINA'S POV

The song started...

(I could not find the correct lyrics! Plus, pop up ads got a little annoying after seeing them 20 TIMES. –LivLaughLuv3)

AFTER THE SONG

"It's really nice meeting you," I say to Fabian outside. "You too..." He replies. "Hey, could I get your number?" "Umm... yeah, sure, as long as I get yours!" I say with a smile. We traded numbers, and took profile pics of each other. "I hope I see him again," I thought. Little did I know, he was thinking the same thing...

A COUPLE WEEKS LATER...

FABIAN'S POV

"WHAT TEAM? ANUBIS! GET 'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" We all chanted. Here I was, with my best friends Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie as we all shouted our cheer for our school's basketball team, Anubis, once we got off the bus to school. See, we were all on the same basketball team I happened to be Captain of. I had known Mick since I was little, and he was by far my best friend. We were like brothers! " Alright mates, let's get to class!" Mick called.

JOY'S POV

"Come ON, where's Jerome?We'll be late for class!" I yelled. Oooh, wait here comes Fabes! "Hi Fabes!" I say. "Oh, hey Joy..." He replies, a bit uncomfortable. Probably because he wants to make a good impression! "So how was your summer?" I say. "Oh, great! I went snowboarding, played basketball, and played some more basketball!" He replies, him and his friends laughing. "Great! " I say. " I stayed at my resort with Jerome and went on my cruise ship!" I say. "Oh,uh, that's great Joy..." He says walking away with his friends. I drag Jerome, my brother, back. "Jerome, he is sooo going to date me this semester." "No offense Joy, but you said that last term. And the term before that. And the term before that, soooo I'm doubtful." Jerome says all smart lucky. "Shut it!" I say.

NINA'S POV

"Wow this place is huge!" I exclaim. "Yes, yes, now I will escort you to your first class, Ms. Martin," the Principal, Mr. Sweet, says. He shows me to my first class and introduces me. "Hello children, this is your new classmate Ms. Nina Martin. She is from America, and is just getting accustomed to this country, so do be nice to her! Unlike you regular selves," he grumbles. Okaaaay, Mr. Sunshine... I'll just get on to my seat and- WAIT A SECOND!

FABIAN'S POV

WAIT A SECOND! That isn't, no it can't be..

Nina?

Hi again, just wanted you to know I will post a new chapter every other day (Hopefully! If I can get it done!) so until Saturday please Read+Review!

Ciao!~

LivLaughLuv3


	2. Chap 2 Amber and Mick

CHAPTER 2

AFTER CLASS

FABIAN'S POV

"Nina? Is that you?" I say approaching her after class, "I was about to ask you the same thing!" She exclaims. "Except you know, ask if you were you..." She smiles, blushing. Wow, she's cute... Snap out of it, Fabian! I mentally slap myself and say, " So...you're going to school here?" DUH SHE'S GOING HERE SHE JUST WENT TO CLASS WITH YOU, IDIOT! "Um, yeah, and I'm going to stay at Anubis House," She replies. "Oh I stay there too!" I say."Cool, I guess we will get to know each other better!" She says. "Soooo, to start off, do you like to do things other than sing?" I say with a smile. "Oh, yes! I love reading, science, swimming, biking.. What about you?" She says. " Well I love to play basketball... I'm Captain of our school's team." I reply. "Nice," She says. "Sooo do you mind taking me to my next class? I honestly have no idea where to go!" She says, blushing. "Um yeah, sure! " I say looking at her schedule. "Actually, we have all the same classes, so I guess you're stuck with me!" I say, smiling. "Thanks," She says. We head off to class talking more about our lives...

SCIENCE CLASS

NINA'S POV

"An entire fruitcake?" I say, laughing, as Fabian tells me a story walking into science class. We both are laughing our heads off. "Yes! Alfie is so strange..." He exclaims with a smile. Wow, he can smile... "Um, one more thing.." He says, stopping me at the door. "Yes?" I say. "Look... my friends don't know I sing, so could we keep that on the down low?" He says. "Oh yeah, sure..." I reply. "And if people ask where we met, just say snowboarding or something, K?" "Of course," I say. We walk into class. I sit down next to a girl with blonde hair wearing all pink. "Um hi, cool if I sit here?" I ask. "Oh sure! I'm Amber by the way, and of course you're the newbie, Nina! I'm sooo excited to meet you!" She says/squeals. "Um cool..." I say. "I'm going to be staying at Anubis House, you know where that is?" "Oh yes! I stay there as well, what room?" She replies. "11." I say. "Oh yay were roomies!" She squeals. "I can already tell we're gonna be BFFs!"

FABIAN'S POV

As we walked into class, Nina sat next to Amber, Mick's girlfriend. They're going to be fast friends... "Hey mate, sit here!" Mick says. Our chairs are next to Nina and Amber's. "Soooo what's up with you and the newbie?" He says. "Oh I met her during the summer." I say. It wasn't a lie... Just not the whole truth... " And what do you think of her?" He says. "I think the new girl...looks nice," I say looking at her with a grin on my face. She notices and blushes and waves at me. Amber smirks at Nina and bombards her with questions. "Oh really?" Mick says, smirking. "No, I meant she seems nice...uh..." "Course you did," Mick says. DARN MY STUPID MOUTH!

NINA'S POV

"Heyyyyy what's up with you and Fabian?" Amber says smirking at my waving and blushing. "NOTHING! Uh, I mean.." "Do you like him?" She says. " Oh I don't know, I just met him over the summer and.. Well, he's nice..." I say grinning at the thought. "You DO don't you?" She says smiling. I blush. "It's ok, you're secret's safe with me!" she says, winking at me. Oh gosh...she's got it all wrong... Umm... Wellllll he is nice. And cute. Really cute! Okay, maybe I do like him!

FABIAN'S POV

Nonononono... Mick's wrong... She's just a friend... But she's quite sweet...and pretty...er...maybe I do like her... Maybe...

***Later***

AMBER'S POV

Ohh, Fabina. If you don't know who that is, it means Fabian+Nina=Fabina! Sigh... They are sooo cute together! Oooh, I'm going to talk to Mick about this! "Hey Mick! First, sorry about the 'boo' thing, I know you don't like it so I'll stop, second, I just figured out Nina has a total crush on Fabian!" I yelled. "Okay, thanks about that whole 'boo' nonsense. And Fabian actually does too...I could tell, it's obvious!" He said. "OMG, I totally have to get them together! One sec, I'ma talk to Fabes about this," I said kissing Mick on the cheek and walking over to Fabian.

NINA'S POV

La la la... Wow, I'm insanely bored. My cell beeps. Wadaya know, it's a text from Amber!( if you didn't catch that, it was SARCASAM) okay... It says,

PinkGurlAnubis: Do NOT talk to Fabian 4 the next 5 min. Go talk to Mick, he needs to tell you some stuff! Cya Nins! ;D

Ooooookaaaay. This was weird. Even for AMBER.

**With Mick***

Let's see what Mick needs to talk about... I walked over to him. "Oh, hey Nina! Did Ambs text you?"He said. "Yeah! She said you wanted to talk to me?" I replied. "Okay, I need to know... Do you like Fabian?" he said. Whoa. That came out of nowhere... "W-what? Oh, um, well, I mean, I-" I stuttered. "Whoa, say no more, you sound like Stutter Rutter himself!" he says, smirking. I blushed. "You do don't you?" "Oh... Just... Just don't tell anyone, okay? I mean, Amber, since you're dating, but NO ONE else! Okay?" I said. He grins wide and says, "You got a deal! Thanks Nina!" he says, hugging me. "Bye!" he says. I sigh. Amber's gonna have a field day with this...

AMBER'S POV

Okay, q and a with Fabian time! Hmm wait, incoming text from Mick! Oooh, please be Fabina!

FootballBrit: Hey love, just wanted to let you know Nina admitted to liking Stutter Rutter! Give me feedback on our favorite Geek , Yeah? -Mick

Oh, I love his cute little texts and when he calls me love and how he... WHOA! WAIT! Nina likes Fabian! Yay! Everything is going according to plan! I walk over to Fabian, in serious mode. "Hey Fabian!" I squealed. "Oh hey Amber," Fabian said, all cool-like. Yeah... "I need to know... Do you like Nina?" "Wh-what?" he stuttered. ".?" I said. "Oh, um, wait, why does she like me?" he said, excited. "You DO! Ha! I knew it!" I yelled. "AMBER! Look, don't tell anyone, okay? I already told Mick on accident, kinda, but... Just don't, okay?" he said. "Okay, but I want you to ask her out! " "Actually, I got that covered," he said smoothly. "Ooh, yay! Cya Fabes!" I said. I texted Mick.

PinkGurlAnubis: He admitted it too! He said he was gonna ask her on a date soon! Looks like a new couple! Yay! I love you. 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, 5 reviews in 1 chapter! Awesome! By the way, most of you who reviewed made a comment on who was who in HSM for this fic. Well, Sibunalove4ever was right! That is how I compared all of the characters in House of Anubis to High School Musical. Read + Review!

Ciao!~

LivLaughLuv3


	3. Chap 3 The Date, and Amber

NINA'S POV

"Nina! Hey, Nina!" A voice calls to me. "Hello?" I call out. "Nina!" The voice says. I turn around. "Oh, hey Fabian!" I say while flashing a smile. He smiles back. "Nina! Hey, uh, I was wondering if you...um...well... Nina, do you fancy going on a walk with me?" He asks. "Sure, I would fancy that..." I reply, laughing. "Sorry, I'm just getting used to this whole 'England' thing..." I say, fingering my locket. Oh yeah, I ran into an old lady who kept warning me about some 'black bird' or something... Point is, she gave me the locket. It looks like some weird eye... "What's that?" Fabian asks. "N- Nothing!" I say, a little cautious. Fabian looks hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just, the person who gave this to me didn't want me to let anyone see it, I'm sorry I snapped at you, and-" " Hey, it's alright, I get it... You really are a girl of mystery, aren't you?" He says, smiling at me. Oh... He's just plain awesome! Hmmm... Maybe I can trust him..."Okay, look… I got this locket from a woman named Sarah…."

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER…..

"So... You sneaked into the attic?!" He whisper-yelled. "Yes, Sarah told me I might find something there.." I said. "Well, if you want to go back up...I'm coming with you." He says. I smile. Thank gosh, I was a little, well a lot, scared of the attic. "And that's all there is to it!" he says. Well! "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice," I say. " Uh, sorry, I just—really want to go with you," He says with an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he says. "It's cool," I say. "Sooo, uh, Nina, I was wondering if maybe, you know if you have time, go-" "Hey Fabes!" He was cut off by a girl in a sparkly top, a miniskirt, and a heck of a lot of makeup. Who on Earth is- "Oh, hi Joy," Fabian said. Whooooa, he wasn't, like, dating anyone, right? Namely, Ms. 'I try WAAY too hard to look like a Barbie doll'! "So... How 'bout the movies this weekend? I'll buy." "Um, no thanks, Joy, I'm busy." "With what?" Joy said a bit forcefully. He turned to me. "Well, actually, Nina, I was just about to ask if you would like to check out the new Egypt exhibit at the museum, and then maybe dinner or something.." He said. WAIT...did he just ask me out?! He totally just asked me out! My small frown turning into a full-out grin, I was about to reply when..."Whoa, Fabes, what about us?" Joy cuts in. "What do you mean by 'us'?" Fabian said. "Well, I just thought we were kinda... You know, together." Waaaaaait. He asked me out when he had a GIRLFRIEND? Right in front of her? I could almost hear my heart breaking in two. "Okay, wait you two are going out?" I say. "NO!" Fabian said. "Joy, I barely know you, I mean, sure we have lived near each other since pre-k, but, STEPPING OUT? No, I just don't like you that way..." he finished. "UGH!" She yelled. "This is... This is...All YOUR FAULT!" she yells at me. I look at her, surprised, I say, "what?" "YOU! You...you... Made him do this! You stupid, parentless, idiotic, boyfriend-stealing American!" My parents—how did she know about my parents? What does she do a background check on everyone in the House?! You know what, I'm just going to leave Fabian to Barbie. My eyes well up with tears. I'm ready to walk away, when- "Joy what on Earth did you mean by parentless? Nina?" Fabian says. Joy looks delighted. "Oh, didn't she tell you?" Fabian shakes his head. Nonononoooo, don't tell him, please don't- "Her parents died in a car crash when she was 3. I looked her up." I hate that idiot. I run out of the room, tears streaming down my face, wishing I had never met the horrendous Joy Mercer.

FABIAN'S POV

"Isn't this great Fabes? Now that she's gone, we can be together! Fabes?" She says, looking at my concerned face. It soon turns to anger. Why would Joy do that?! "What the bloody hell Joy?! I said I just wanted to be friends!" "But you only said that because of her, right?" she says. "No! Joy, I really have no feelings for you, I'm sorry." I leave her looking confused, as I run off to find Nina.

NINA'S POV

Wow. I cannot believe that I could let the two of them fool me… I don't know what the heck is going on. Is Fabian in love with Joy? Is he playing some kind of stupid trick on me? Tears stream down my face while I'm crouched down out on the front porch steps of Anubis house. Maybe I am just a stupid American…There's no way Fabian likes me anyways...Maybe I should leave...

"NINA! Nina where are you?" A familiar voice calls. Fabian. Oh, no, I can't let him see me like this; I'm a mess- "Nina?" He says looking at me. "H-Hey," I say, my voice shaking like mad. "You ok?" He says, a concerned look spreading across his face. "Yeah, fine, it-it's just allergies, you guys have cats, right?" my voice breaks once again. "Um, no..." he says. "Nina, I'm sorry." "For what?" I reply, surprised. "For Joy, for your parents, and me being stupid enough to introduce you to that witch... For everything, really, I-" I cut him off by hugging him. He embraces me back, my head in the crook of his neck, with him being so insanely tall. He put his head on top of mine."Fmaks mafiaun," I mumble into his shirt. "Sorry?" he says. "Thanks Fabian." I say with a smile. We both smile at each other...until we realized our faces were inches away. We both pull apart, red in the face, and I say, "Yes." He looks at me confused. "What?" "I'd love to go with you to the museum Saturday. It will be a lot of fun," I say, sneaking a smile. He grins even bigger than me... "Pick you up at 5? We can get dinner after," He says. "I'd like that," I say. Before I lost my courage, I kissed him on the cheek and ran inside before I could see his reaction.

FABIAN'S POV

What-what just happened? It all replays in my head... WAIT! She said yes? And KISSED ME? "YES!" I yell.

AMBER'S POV

Tra la la... Ooh Nina's coming back! I was in our room, looking at Sparkles Magazine, when she walked in. She had a dreamy look on her face; she sat down on the bed and sighed...a happy sigh! "WHAT happened, Nins? Give me all the info!" Nina blushes. "Oh...umm... Well... Okay!" She told me the entire story, except... "And then I said I would go with him, and then, well... I kissed him! Only on the cheek, but still!" "NINA MARTIN! You got yourself a date and kissed a boy all in the same day!" She smiles very wide and tells me, " OK, I know I'm gonna regret this but, Amber, can you dress me up for my date?" "Oooh, yes yes! Of course! We will make you be-a-U-tiful tomorrow, Nins! But watch out for Joy, it sounds like she's really mad at ya." "I know, but, Fabian said he didn't like her like that, sooo, I'm okay." she said. She then hesitates. "Amber... I can trust you, right?" she says, a bit nervously. "Of course! You can tell me ANYTHING Nina!" "Okay, then... I wanna tell you something, but it has to stay a secret..." She pulls out a weird necklace. "A few days ago, someone gave me this..." She says a weird look on her face. Something tells me this won't be anything about Fabian...

FABIAN'S POV

I walked into my room and Mick got up off of his bed and said, "So... How did it go?" I stepped in so he could see me and Mick started laughing. "What?" "Mate, there is lipstick on your face!" he broke out laughing. I looked in the mirror and wiped it off. "Never knew ya had it in ya, mate! She KISSED you! She must really like you!" Mick said (loudly...). "Well, I don't think she LIKES me..." I say. I mean, I'm just a clumsy, awkward, science-y, basketball player, like Nina would go for me..." Come on mate, she made the first move, now you follow up!" he says. "What?" I say. "It's like basketball, when a guy on the other team makes a move towards you, you don't sit there and let him pass! You follow UP! Same with girls! She said yes and kissed you, mate, so you make another move!" He finished. I thought about this. "Alright, Mick, I'll do my best..." I say. Mick's face lights up. "That's it! You go, mate! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Mick says, before falling into bed fast asleep. Huh… He and Amber really are made for each other, they're such matchmakers...Well, I'm just glad about Nina! I go to bed with a smile on my face.

********a couple days later*******

NINA'S POV

"Okay Nins, I've got the PERFECT outfit for you!" It was 3:00 pm, 2 hours before Fabian comes to pick me up. Amber had already done my nails, (French manicure) and now I was getting dressed. She gave me a cute floral skirt with a white v-neck blouse over it with navy blue converse, which were the same color as the skirt. "Wow, Amber! It looks great!" I say. I put it all on, and then she does my makeup. Nothing too major, just some blush, lip gloss, and white shimmery eye shadow. She then finishes me up by doing my hair in a part down the middle, with a sparkly silver headband. "Fabian is going to fall in love with you all over again!" Amber yells. I blush. "Amber, he doesn't love me…" Right? Hmm... Maybe I'll find out tonight. "Says you!" She replies. We both look at the time. 4:58pm! "OMG he'll be here any minute!" Amber yells.

FABIAN'S POV

Okay, I'm ready. I had on a white undershirt, a white and black plaid shirt that was open, my guitar pick necklace, black jeans, and white converse. Oh, and cologne. I looked at the time. 4:58! Bloody hell, I'll be late to pick up Nina! I ran out my bedroom door. I went upstairs and knocked on Nina's door. It opened. Nina answered it and... Whooooa. "Nina, you look...amazing." I blurted out. Really Fabian? REALLY? Nina blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Fabian, you look nice too," she said. Yes! I smiled and said, "Well, uh, let's go..." "Okay!" she replied. We set out to town (after asking Trudy... 'Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Knew you'd get together!') We took the tour of the museum, and that's when Nina told me about telling Amber about Sarah. "I know we can trust her, Fabian. I know she tends to have a mouth the size of a black hole, but she won't tell. I just know it," she finished. "Well, if you trust her, I trust her, too." I say. "Really? You don't think I'm stupid, for telling her-" I cut her off. "Nina, you are the smartest girl I know. I will not give up on the quest, or Sarah, and most certainly not on you." She smiles at me, grateful. "Thanks, Fabian." she said. I check my watch. 6:15."We had better get going to supper, it's getting late," I say. "Okay," she says. "Where are we going?" she asks. "It's a surprise..." I say. I planned for us to go to the Italian place down the street. My uncle works there, so we will get special seats out back.

**AT THE ITALIAN PLACE***

NINA'S POV

Fabian has taken me into an alleyway... I hope this is a good place... I then see a small table lit by candlelight behind a small restaurant. I gasp. "Wow... This is great!" I exclaim. "How did you do this?" "My uncle works here." he answered with a smile. "And I'm glad you like It." he pulls out my chair for me, being the gentleman he is. We both sit down; we see the food being set out. Huh, we didn't order... Oh, well, it will probably be good. A single plate with spaghetti comes out. It reminds me of a movie... Lady and the Tramp! Oh... Wait, we aren't going to...

KISS!

Oh! Well, I really would like to, but he won't, I mean, um... Well, we both started to eat.

***couple minutes later***

FABIAN'S POV

I really hope she doesn't realize I based this off an American movie! I mean, it would get a bit awkward. I really do want to kiss her... But does she?

3RD PERSON'S POV

The couple was nearing the end of their food, each off in their own world, when they didn't realize a single string of spaghetti was being eaten by both of them. Both looking off in different directions, they then, well, kissed.

NINA AND FABIAN'S POV

Wow.

FABIAN'S POV

I JUST KISSED NINA MARTIN! She kissed me back. We both at first just looked at each other, eyes wide, until, we both actually kissed each other. We then stopped and looked at each other. "Nina?" I say, mustering up the courage. "Oh...I'll just, uh, g-go," "Nina, wait, I-" We both get up from the table. "B-Bye," She says, running away. Oh, Bloody Hell, I messed up...

***After Their 'Snog session'***

NINA'S POV

I knew it... He looked at me like he didn't want that to happen, I'm such an idiot! I rush into my room, tears flooding down my face. "Nina?" Amber says, looking concerned. "What's up?" I explained the situation, and said, "I can't believe I was such an idiot. I thought he actually liked me!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again all to all of my readers! Thanks again for R&Ring, 9 Reviews, yay! I also literally got 25 emails about people making me one of their favorite authors, making my story one of their favorites, so thank you so much for that, too! I'm very happy with the progress of this story. Hope you guys like the new chapter! (Finally some Fabina!)

Ciao! ~

LivLaughLuv3


	4. Chap 4 Romance & Rufus

CHAPTER 4

**tomorrow morning, at breakfast***

NINA'S POV

I look at Fabian. He looks back at me. Awkward... After what happened last night, I am 100% sure he does NOT want to talk to me again. I just thought the way he hesitated, it couldn't be good, he must have thought I was a bad kisser, or he didn't like me, or- "Nina, can I talk to you for a second?" Fabian asked. I look at him." Um, yeah," I say. Mick yells, "Yeah, go for it, mate!" everyone else says, "Finally," or "They are perfect for each other," or something like that.

FABIAN'S POV

I had explained to Mick last night about what had happened. His advice was to tell her how I felt, so... I was. "Nina, I just wanted to say-" She cut me off. "You know what, I'm cool with it." "What?" I exclaim. "You and Joy. Really, it's fine..." "Nina, no! I don't like Joy!" I say. She walks out.

"Nina, wait, I- I LOVE YOU!"

EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE'S POV

Did Fabian just say that?

NINA'S POV

WAIT, WHAT?

But-JOY! And, last night, and, oh my GOSH! I turn around. " Did-Did you mean that?" I say, a smile creeping onto my face. I expected him to say, "Bloody hell, NO!" "Yes. Every word," He said, blushing a little. Oh...Wow! I ran up to him, and kissed him full on the mouth. His eyes were wide the first second, but then he kissed me back. Whoa... We break apart. "I love you too," I say, smiling. He smiles back. "Nina Martin, will you be my girlfriend?" DID HE JUST-OH! "Yes! A million times, yes!" He kisses me again. We walked out, ready to tell everyone the news...

**in the breakfast room****

FABIAN'S POV

We walk into the breakfast room... Total silence. "Nina and I are stepping out," I say. The house goes silent for a second, and then erupts in cheers. "Falls off his chair in amazement," Alfie said. "Seriously, Rutter, I was wondering when you'd do it!" Jerome said. "Way to go, mate!" Mick exclaimed. "Oooooh! I'll make you a scrapbook!" Amber yelled, excited. Everyone was happy all except...Joy. "You little... YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF NOTHING! How dare you...UGH!" Joy screamed at Nina, infuriated. (I made Joy's insults to be stupid. Very, very stupid.) Joy walked up to her, and dumped the pitcher of water on her head. Whoa."I'll get my revenge on you! I swear I will!" Nina's eyes glisten with tears as soon as Joy left the room. I hug her close to me. "Hey...it'll be okay, Nina...I won't let her hurt you." I say. She nods her head, and wipes away tears. I help clean her up. The house is silent. "Okay, Drama Queen needs a wake-up call. Don't you worry, Nina, the Prank Kings will make sure this doesn't go unpunished!" Jerome says, standing up with a leg on top of his chair, a leg on the ground, trying to look official. We all, including Nina, laugh. "Thanks Jerome," Nina and I both say. He didn't hear us. He was too busy planning the prank with Alfie. After breakfast, we all go and do whatever, because it's a Sunday. I was going on a picnic in a couple hours with Nina. I still can't believe she's my girlfriend... She's amazing!

NINA'S POV

Oh... That picnic was awesome! I and Fabian talked about the puzzle pieces, All of the Anubis residents, and the play... Oh, yeah, I was making a play about the dangers of high school, it was going to be a musical, and it wasn't that big of a deal... Anyways, on my way back, this happened...

I was walking home with Fabian when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back. I tried to get away. "Struggle and I'll shoot," the person says. It was Rufus! He had a GUN! I turned totally still. I heard Fabian... I had been behind him, so he didn't know..." Nina? NINA!" he yelled when he saw me. "YOU! What do you want?" He yelled at Rufus. "Get me the elixir of life, or I kill your precious girlfriend," he says calmly, while I silently cry, stark still, eyes closed, with Rufus' hand covering my mouth. I look at Fabian... No no don't... Fabian looks angry, and nods his head, while turning around. Rufus uncovers my mouth. "Fabian, DON'T!" I yell. Rufus hissed, "SHUT UP!" and knocked me out.

FABIAN'S POV

Oh god, oh GOD! He got Nina! I run over into the house and yell, "SIBUNA! NOW!" I run out to the old tree and start pacing. When everyone's here I yell, "RUFUS GOT NINA!" "WHAT?" everyone says. "He says if we don't give him the elixir, she's DEAD." I say. "What are we gonna do?" Alfie yells. "I don't know! I guess we have no choice." Amber says. "What? We can't give him the elixir!" Patricia says. "But we HAVE to! She'll DIE!"

I yell. "Oh, you two idiots, we aren't going to leave her, or give him the elixir! We are going to break her OUT! We just need to find out where she is, and we are done!" Jerome says. "Not a bad idea..." Alfie says. "Thank you, Alfred." "Don't call me that." "Guys let's go!" I yell. Then my phone rings. It's a Face Time. From NINA! "Guys it's Nina!" I say. I answer it. "Nina? Hi, where are you?" Amber yells. "The place Rufus took Patricia! Guys, hurry, please!" she screamed. Then someone grabs her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **Call disconnected** "No no no!" I yell. "Guys let's go!" Patricia yells. We went to go save Nina.

NINA'S POV

I was out cold. The last thing I remember was Rufus punching me, and then... A whole lot of black.

AMBER'S POV

We were at the place. The door was locked. Fabian punched the door out of frustration. We hear a noise. "What was that?" OH NO RUFUS! We all went behind a tree. Fabian looked mad. He went up next to Rufus, and tackled him. Rufus' head bumped into the wall, and he got knocked out. "Dude!" Jerome yelled. "I had no idea you could DO that!" Fabian smirked a bit, and went inside. "Nina?" He said. "NINA!" he screamed. We all saw a broken figure on the floor. Nina! We all rushed up. "Nonononononono..." Fabian mumbled. I think his eyes watered up. He checked her pulse. His face broke. "Nina..." he says a tear running down his face. Whoa... I have never seen him cry before! Oh, wait, NINS! I cry as well. Then, Nina's locket starts shimmering for some reason. A huge, sparklyness surrounds Nina. "That is the PRETTIEST accessory I have EVER seen!" I yelled. Nina wakes up. "G-guys?" "NINA!" we all yell. "You were dead!" Jerome exclaims. "I know... But then, Sarah came to me and said, "My time may have come, but yours hasn't." She pulled me out of the dark... And back to you guys." She said, smiling. Fabian just hugged her. "Thank God," He mumbled. Nina kissed him. No snog session, just a little one. "Oh get a room, Romeo and Juliet." Jerome said. They both blushed. "Let's go home," Nina said, and then Fabian wrapped his arm around her. Oh, Fabina moment!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I want to apologize. I am so so so so so so so soooo sorry for not updating sooner! This was the last week of school for me, and things were a little hectic. So, I'm sorry. Also, thank you to those who read & reviewed!

~Ciao!

LivLaughLuv3


	5. Chap 5 Author's Note-SORRY!

Hey Readers!

I am very sorry for not uploading anything in the past few months—I have had some personal issues, which are now all taken care of. What you don't know is that I have finished House of Musicals! I am working on a sequel as well, and along with uploading TWO new chapters tonight, I have decided to give you guys a sneak peek at House of Summer (the sequel) and a sneak peek to House of Medieval, which I am also extremely excited about. I plan on doing a bit of a remake to House of Medieval—when I posted it I had actually made it a while ago, and I had not put a lot of effort into the writing—I will fix it, don't worry! I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who had favorite the stories and me, as an author- You are amazing. A special shout out to bea49- you inspired me to write again! I saw that you had favorite and followed me today, and I was amazed that people were still reading HoM, and wanted to know how it ended! Thank you!

Ciao!

~LivLaughLuv535 ;)

P.S. I have some new stuff coming up! I will be posting some fics on Kickin' It and Percy Jackson soon, too! Expect it in the near future!


	6. Chap 6 A Play!

CHAPTER SIX

(this takes place a couple of weeks later, almost before prom!)

JEROME'S POV

Ahhh... What a wonderful day to be a prankster! What tomfoolery shall I do today... Hmm... As I walked into the breakfast room, I saw Fabian and Nina snogging. Oh, Bloody Hell.. Those two are so ANNOYING! Hmmm, that gives me an idea... I walked out of the room and then walked in louder, so they would notice me. They both acted as though they had not been 'making out' as Nina would say. "Hey Nina, can I talk to you?" I say, with a serious face. "Uh, yeah, sure," she says, making a face that says, "what the heck Jerome, I'm hanging out with Fabian!" I roll my eyes. I took her into a room. "Look, Nina, I just wanted you to know... Fabian, he's, well... Cheating on you." "What?! No way, he would never do that!" she yells. "Oh, wouldn't he?" I say. I pulled out some docked pictures of him and Joy hanging out at the new cafe. THAT WILL TEACH RUTTER TO MESS WITH ME! He had already messed up my recycled homework biz, and my Mick/Amber lie, so here's his payback! Nina looks at the photos, and just ran out of the room. Huh, I've got a strange feeling inside... It makes me want to puke... Guilt? No no noo, I don't feel guilt! Or any emotion, for that matter! Alright, my work here is done!

FABIAN'S POV

Where is Nina?! I have been waiting for ten minutes! I go outside and look for her, and find Amber. "Amber have you seen Nina?" "Why do you want to know?" she hissed. "Whoa, what did I do?" I say. "Oh, you know! You cheated!" "What?! No I didn't, what are you talking about?" "You and Joy!" she yelled. "There is NOTHING going on between us!" I say. "Oh, so the pics Nins found don't exist? " she said. "What?" I say. She pulls out some photos of me and Joy. "Where did you... This never happened!" I yell. "WHAT? but Jerome told Nina-" "JEROME! he did this! He's been wanting revenge on me for his recycled homework thing! Oh, no, Nina's going to kill me!" I exclaimed. I ran off to find her at the abandoned library. "Nina?" I say. "Nina I'm sorry." "For what?" she says. I sigh out of relief. "Jerome! He has wanted revenge on me, and nothings going on between me and Joy, and I'm sorry for all of the crazy things going on, and-" she kissed me. Thank goodness. she pulled back. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have believed Jerome... It just seemed real.." she said. I hugged her. "It's ok. Let's get back to the house for supper, yeah?" I say. She nods yes and we go home.

NINA'S POV

Once we get inside, I tell Fabian, "Just a minute, I need to take care of something first," I let go of him, and yell, "JEROME! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Fabian chuckles behind me. I see Jerome. His face is white. "Now, Nina, let's not get mad, it was just a joke..." he said nervously. I stomped on his foot, and slapped him and I said, "I don't want to know why, or how, but now, we are even," I say. Alfie says, "Dude, what did you DO?"

CHAPTER 9

NINA'S POV

Well, I have a bit of a confession to make… I wrote a play.

Yay?

I am not sure what the heck I am going to do… I was thinking about showing it to Mr. Winkler, and now I'm not so sure, I showed it to Fabian, though. He thinks it's amazing, but he's supposed to think that because he's my boyfriend, and now I'm rambling because I'm nervous because I'm outside of mr. Winkler's room, and I'm going to give to play to him, OH GOSH!

I am inside the classroom.

Dear God.

"Well, Nina, from the look of your outline here, this play is very interesting! Two teens meet at a karaoke club in London and fall in love! Oh, I love all of the quirkiness and insanity of Sharpay, she's hilariously self-centered… Nina, I would love to put on this play- with your permission, of course." Mr. Winkler says. AHH! "YES! I mean, uh—yeah. Yeah, that's uh, totally cool, um, I would like that." Smooth, Nina, Smooth. "Okay, well, I'm sure you would love to help me direct and whatnot—we can start making stage directions and a prop list this Friday, if that's alright with you," "Sure!" "Well Nina, see you then," "Bye!" I walked out of his classroom. I jumped around while yelling "YES YES YES YES!" I then noticed the entire house staring at me, since I had gone to Mr. Winkler on a school day, and everyone was getting back from study hall…

Oooh. Bad move, Nina.

"Nina, what's going on?" Fabian said, laughing. The rest of the group joined in. "Oh, Well, y'know, I…. just gave Mr. Winkler the play I wrote and he's gonna do it!" I yelled. They all burst into cheers (except Joy). "Oh, Nins, that's wonderful!" Fabian says, picking me up and spinning me around. "When are try outs?" Amber asks. "Sometime next week, I think," "Great!" "Awesome!" "Cool!" "Can't wait!" "Hey guys, Let's go grab some victory pizza, since it's lunch period!" Alfie yells. "Okay!" we all exclaim. Best. Day. EVER!

DAY OF TRYOUTS

Ugggggggggh. I talked to Mr. Winkler, and I am going to have to sit for two hours and judge the tryouts after school. I'm also going to have to stay and do my own try out as well. Whoopee. Everyone in the house was trying out, which is strange, as I have based every character in the play off of each of them. I wouldn't be surprised if they all got parts! Good for them. After an hour of tryouts, Fabain came into the tryout room. I quickly excuse myself, and walk up to him. "Hey," I say. "You going to try out?" "I don't know... Everyone will think I'm weird for it, I mean they don't really think I'm the singing type..." he mumbles. "No they won't! They will think it's awesome that you can sing! Not many people can sing like you, you know!" I say with a smile. "You think so?" he says, smiling. "I know so." I reply. "Alright I'll go!" he says. "Who's next?"asks Mr. Winkler. "Um, me, sir," Fabian says. "Mr. Rutter, this had better not be a joke... Come on up," Mr. Winkler says. Fabian and I smile. I run up to the judging table. He does Amazing! "Ah! Fabian, you totally made it!" I yell after he sings. "Yeah?" he asks, smiling. "Of course," I kiss him on the cheek and sit back down. "Okay, who's up next?" I ask. "Me!" A voice say from behind the curtain. "And who is that?" I ask. The curtain pulls up to reveal…Joy Mercer.

Oh, HECK NO.

Joy starts singing, and she is very flashy and showy, exactly like Sharpay. Mr. Winkler says, "I think I have the perfect role for you, Joy..." Yep. Self-centered Barbie.

**a couple of days later***

The results are on the wall in the drama room! Here it is...

Troy: Fabian Rutter  
Gabriella: Nina Martin  
Sharpay: Joy Mercer  
Ryan: Jerome Mercer (For the sake of this fanfic, let's pretend he's Joy's brother, yeah?)  
Kelsi: Mara Jaffray  
Monique: Amber Millington  
Chad: Mick Campbell  
Jason: Eddie Sweet  
Mary: Patrica Williamson  
Anderson: Alfie Lewis

"You know, I kind of wanted to be Sharpay, with all of the sparkles... But she's way too mean for Amber Millington," Amber said. I looked at the sheet...Yes! I got the part! And so did Fabian! Fabian said "Yes yes yes!" and picked me up and spun me around. "We did it!" he says. "I told you you could do it!" I giggled. "Yes, you did. Thanks Nina." He said smiling at me. "You are welcome. Now, let's go to dinner. (Lunch, for you Americans)

FABIAN'S POV

Wow... I never thought I could do that...or WOULD do that... I mean, get in a musical, whoa. Well, I and Nina were at dinner, and everyone was talking about the Musical. All of Anubis House was in it! "Hey Fabes," Joy said, sitting down next to me. Bloody Hell... "Heyyyyy Joy," I said, a bit nervous, and scooted away from her, next to Nina. "Oh hey, Fabian!" Nina says. I looked at her and said, "Joy," and she sighed. "It's okay, just ignore her..." She said. I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed. Oh, she's awesome. We all ate while I avoided Joy, and Alfie kept going on about Aliens, and how everyone would come crying to him when they took over the world. Oh, Alfie... "I can't believe all of us got a role in the play... It's great!" Nina exclaimed. "Yeah, all of us are surprised Rutter could get a part," Jerome cackles. "I bet I'm better than you, Mercer," I said in a cool voice. "Ha! Rutter, you are a science and basketball fanatic, but you can't sing!" he says. "Wanna bet?" I said nonchalantly. "Okay guys, that's enough," Mara said. "Rutter, how about all of Anubis goes to the Karaoke place Sunday, and we'll see just how great you are," Jerome smirked. That little- oh, I am going to kill him, making me sing in public- "Alright! You got yourself a deal," I say, shaking his hand. "What happens if I lose?" I say. Jerome thought, and smiled evilly and said, "I get your girlfriend," he smirks. "Sorry, What?" Nina said. "Yes, what?!" I yelled. "Since when did you like me?!" she exclaimed. "I don't, it just pleases me to make Rutter here squirm," he says with a smirk. OKAY, THAT WAS TOO FAR. "You son of a-" I snarled, my eyes flashing. "Wh-oa, let's keep it at PG, here!" Alfie said. "Yes, let's!" Jerome said. (sarcastically)"Okay then,NO." I say. "No possible way am I doing that stupid dare!" "What? It's not like you're gonna lose, since you're the best singerin Anubis House... Right?" Jerome said evilly, holding his hand out for me to shake. I gripped Jerome's hand as though trying to break it and said, "Fine." he let go of me, wincing a bit at my grip. I smirked. "Hey Guys! You will never guess what Mara and I are doing!" Amber squealed. "What?" Jerome said, shaking his hurt hand, distracted. "We are orgainizing an end of term Prom!" Amber said. "Oh, see I've Americanized you all! Next thing you know, you'll be saying the Pledge of Allegiance!" Nina said. "What is that?" Patrica said. "Never mind," Nina replied. Hmmm, how will I ask Nina? I mean, we're already dating, so I had better make it a show... Wait... A show! That gives me an idea! "Hey guys, I'm gonna go, I have some homework to finish..." I say. "Ok, see you later," Nina said, kissing me before I left. "Ugh, enough PDA," Eddie said. "I think it's sweet," Amber said. "Girls, we are going dress shopping!" "Sorry?" Patrica said. "Oh, we need new dresses for the dance, so we are going into town for them! Come on!" Amber said. All of the girls left the table, and so did I... I needed to work on a little project...


	7. Chap 7 Dresses and Sequels

CHAPTER 7

NINA'S POV

Oh gosh... Dress shopping with Amber... I knew this day was coming, I was just hoping it could come slower… "Hurry up Nins!" Amber exclaimed. All of the girls had just gotten into town, and Amber had taken us to a Prom dress shop. "I am getting all of you your dresses, just pick out which one you want, and I will pay for it, cuz I'm the awesomest BFF ever! Now go and find your perfect dress!" Amber squealed. We all thanked Amber, and set off to find dresses. I think I'll get a white dress... It's original. I found a bunch of white dresses and tried them on, until I found 'the one', as Amber would say. It was all the way down to mid-thigh, and its sleeves capped off. The dress had gold stripes in crossing x-shapes across it. It was a scoop neck. The bottom was tighter around the ends, and didn't flow. Also, the back was open and had strings x-ing across the back. It started at the top and ended at my left leg. I grabbed some cream and gold-accented ballet flats, too. Amber had a hot pink one shouldered dress that went down the the floor, with gold pumps. Mara had on a deep purple dress that was mid-thigh with little diamonds all over it and had purple wedges. Patrica was wearing a floor-length black dress with black combat boots. Joy didn't come, thank goodness. "Oh, we all look wonderful! I'll check us out," Amber squealed. I wonder what Fabian is up to...

FABIAN'S POV

"Thanks, Mr. Winkler!" I called. Mr. Winkler had given me permission to use the school stage to ask Nina to prom. I was going to ask her when she got back with Amber. The Prom was only in 3 days, so... Why wait? I had rushed back to my room, and wrote Nina a letter:

Nina,

Come to the stage at school, there is something I want to show you.

-Fabian X

Perfect. I slid it under the door.

NINA'S POV

I walked all the way back home with Amber, as no one could call a cab since we all had forgotten our cellphones for some odd, terrible reason. I ran up the stairs to my room, opened the door, and collapsed. Oh man, Amber is a heavy shopper... Hey, what's this? I saw a note slide underneath my door. I read it. Hmm, wonder what he wants to tell me...

**at the stage***

I sat down in one of the chairs. Then, I heard Fabian's voice. "Nina, I wanted to ask you Something..." then, a spotlight showed on a card. It had the letter P on it. "P, because you are so amazingly **p**erfect," I giggled. A card with the letter R on it came into view. "R, because you **R** my only love," "O, because **O**f how much I wish you would say yes," A giant M came out. "M, because you're **m**ine." Then a huge spotlight came onstage, with the word 'PROM?' written in big letters. Fabain came out of the shadows. "You wanna go?" he asked. I giggled and said "Of course!" and ran up to the stage and kissed him. God, I love him.

Hey Crazy People!

I wanted to show you guys TWO sneak peeks at my next sequels, House of Medieval 2 and House of Summer, sequel to House of Musicals. Here ya Go!

HOUSE OF SUMMER

CHAPTER 2

NINA'S POV

I screamed. Something had pulled me into the bushes. The thing put duck tape on my mouth, and didn't let me move... I tried to get away, but he was too strong. "NINA!" Fabian yelled. "Hmn hmm mfmfiamn!" (help me fabian!) I yelled. It took me and threw me into a shed and ran away. He also duck taped my hands. "Nina! Where are you?! Oh, bloody hell, i hope she's okay..." Fabian! Oh, he's so sweet... WAIT! Duck taped in a shed! "mmf mmmmmm!" I mumbled. The door opened. "Nina? Thank god I found you!" Fabian exclaimed, hugging me. "What happened? Who did this?" he said frowning at the duck tape all over me. He took it off, and I gasped, " Oh, god, he threw me in here- I'm bleeding, I landed hard... God…" I groaned. Fabian checks my arm. It's covered in blood from a cut. "I'm going to kill whoever did this," he said calmly, which I KNEW meant he was mad. "Come on, let's get home," he said to me, helping me up. "Hey F-Fabian I don't feel so-" I stuttered before blacking out.

FABIAN'S POV

That son of a- ugh! Nina had fainted from exhaustion and loss of blood, so I carried her bridal- style home. I ran inside and laid her down on a table. "MARA!" I yelled. She rushed downstairs. "Yes Fabian what is the-OH!" she exclaimed when she saw Nina blacked out. At Mara's yell everyone came downstairs. "NINA!" Amber yelled. "Oh God," "Yikes!" "Who could have done this?!"

MUAHAHAH!

Cliffhanger! You will never know what happens to Nins until my story is released. Sorry folks. Now, the sequel to House of Medieval!

HOUSE OF MEDIEVAL 2

CHAPTER 1

FABIAN'S POV

"What?! What could possibly ruin this moment?!" "Hi, I'm Nina, Nina Martin." "I couldn't get attention from my own father!" "SHUT IT LEWIS!" I wake up from my dream. I had dreamt about my adventure that happened 3 days ago... Alfie's jokes, Nina's love, Richard's madness, and everyone else being themselves. I sat up in my bunk at my uncle's castle where the guys and I lived. A beautiful sunrise... "GUYS WAKE UP!" I yelled. Everyone fell out of bed. "Every day, Rutter?" Jerome muttered. "Yes, Clarke, now c'mon we need to get to training, then we meet the girls for a meeting," I said. "Oh, waking us up early for your girlfriend then?" Mick teased. "Shaddup, Mick," I mumbled, and the guys laughed. "Let's get going," Eddie said, and we all got dressed and went to breakfast and then training in the arena.

NINA'S POV

"Let's get ready for the meeting!" Amber said. Amber was getting all of the girls and I dressed up for the meeting here at our house. I was wearing a navy blue full length skirt with a white shirt that had sleeves that only went halfway up my shoulders, with navy ribbon crossing the shirt, ending in a bow at the top. I had on white ballet shoes and a pearl necklace, dangling pearl earrings, and a pearl bracelet. I had my hair up in a bun with ringlets hanging out the back and were going to talk about the boy's quest, and the letter Zeldman left. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Amber exclaimed. A couple of seconds later, 2 hands were on top of my eyes. "Guess who?" He whispered in my ear. "Hmm... Mick?" I teased. "No," "Alfie?" "Absolutely not," "Jerome?" "Nope," "Eddie?" "No way," "Oh, then it has to be my amazing boyfriend then," I said while taking his hands off my eyes and turned around and kissed him. All the guys were here and then I turned back around, Fabian wrapped his arms around me and said, "Guys! Meeting!" "Oh, fine," "Alright," "Whatever mate," was the other's reply. We all sat down at the table. Fabian took out the note. "I think this means that you're the chosen one Nina, whatever that may be," he said. "I wonder why he wants me though," I said. "hey, Nina?" Amber exclaimed. "Yeah?" I said. "What's that?!" Amber yelled. I looked down. My locket was glowing. "Does that normally happen? Cause that doesn't look normal!" Patricia said. "Guys, look," I said. I got up and walked towards the wall. There was an engraving in our brand new stove. "Nina, that oven doesn't work! Stupid welder. He molded it shut! It doesn't work!" Patricia said. "Maybe it does... Just not the way we think..." I whispered and put my locket up to it. There was a secret passageway. Everyone stared at the locket. "Whoa," was all Jerome said. "Give it to me!" Joy yelled, grabbing my locket around my neck. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Joy! Stop it!" Amber yelled and Fabian peeled her off me while Mick said, "Okay, what's wrong babe?" "I feel as though that is mine," Joy said. "Like it's calling to me," everyone looked at her, and a seriousness occupied the room. "Moving on!" Eddie said."So your locket opens up secret panels n the house. I wonder what's down there," Fabian said. "Well, let's see!" Mick said. We all crawled down. There was a table, a bookcase, and a stove that heated the house. "This is just the boiler room, not too much mystery here," Joy said. "Wait. What is this?" I said, looking at a marking on the wall. It looked like the same thing on the stove. I pressed my locket into it. It opened another passageway with stairs going up.

Okay, Guys, hope you enjoy these previews, I stayed up till midnight posting them. So without further ado, enjoy! Also, next chapter is Prom! Yay!

Ciao!

~LivLaughLuv535


End file.
